


CROSSED my heart

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [6]
Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Accident, F/M, Makeup Sex, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oakley has a chance to impress an old love interest, everything turns bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CROSSED my heart

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for SSS: Make up
> 
> If the title doesn't make sense with the story, it's because of the graphic novel Oakley explains. It's called CROSSED and it's nothing to take lightly. It's absolutely NSFW +18, worst of the worst ratings and isn't for those that get offended or scared easily. Once you read it, you can't unsee it. You WILL get nightmares, I still do.

"Dude, you look fucking insane but I still don't get it."

"It's from this graphic novel series that I remember Bea said she read a few years back. I'm glad I only read one. She reads it to see who's stupid enough to get caught. It's one big mental mind fuck, I do not recommend it."

"Why not? I can handle the zombie genere."

Oakley was sure he bought about five different kind of red lipliner for this prank. He finished the wicked looking cross on his face and pulled out the comic from his shorts. He looked at the characters and tried his best to show the evil in his smile.

"They're not zombies. They're just extremely fucked up."

Richie grimaced halfway during the comic.

"I can't fucking read this. Holy shit dude, that's it. Hold it! Turn to me real quick."

"What?"

This prank was only small fun when he heard that his old buddy, Bea had a thing for him. He smiled when he knew he liked her too but that was before they both went to seperate Universities. He had heard that she was here for a visit and swooned when she walked through the door with Chucky the Doll on her shirt. She enjoyed all things horror. He liked that about Bea.

Richie took a picture with his phone and showed Oakley.

The look of pure evil was hidden beneath the big red cross on his face, like he jumped out of the comic. He was thinking about taking Bea to his bedroom and fucking her after he wiped the cross from his face. After all these years, he still thought about her whether she was naked or clothed and there she was, sipping beer with Tina on the living room floor.

They walked into the living room where Bea was sitting on the floor with Tina as they giggled. Bea had her back to them. Oakley shielded her eyes before Tina could react to his face. His stomach flopped, knowing he would have once chance to pull this off for her.

"Guess who?"

He could feel the shiver on her neck.

"Is it Oakley?"

"Right you are! Do you know what your prize is?"

"What is my prize, good sir?" she mocked.

He kissed her neck slowly, not excepting her to moan in approval. Richie snickered as Tina shook her head.

"How about a night with me?," he whispered roughly, "Tina and Rich already told me about how you feel about me."

"What?!" She pulled his hands away, ready to tear into the couple as they sit against the sofa. She shifted herself as she turned to Oakley, who was sitting behind her. "I'm sorry I sh..."

Oakley gave a genuine grin, thinking she would yelp and punch him in the arm. As she turned, he saw the pure innocence in her eyes turn to horror. She opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream. Oakley reached out to grab her ankle. Bea swung her fist and suckerpunched him in the jaw. She ran from the apartment with Tina close behind. Both men stayed on the ground as they rolled laughing with Oakley rubbing the side of his face.

"Dude," said Richie, "That was better than I thought. Did you see the look on her face?!"

Oakley only laughed a little bit. He remembered her telling him not to read it because it gave her nightmares. He was definately going to make it up to her, all night long. He hoped she wasn't too angry.

A metal ping was heard in the staircase and they both jumped when they heard screaming from the hall. Oakley and Richie flew down the stairs as they saw Tina holding Bea up on the stairs. Bea's pant leg had caught on the metal railing and caused her to fall as she hit her head on the carpetted stairs. There was no expression on her face.

"Call an ambulance!"

~

They sat in the waiting room as they gave their statement to nurses and cops. It was just a prank gone wrong. Oakley couldn't say anything to anyone else until he knew she was alright.

"Shit."

He screwed up his chances with her. He scrubbed the makeup away and had slipped away to the mall for an apology gift for her because the hospital giftshop wouldn't have anything close to what he was looking for. A nurse came out an hour later with a grin on her face. Bea only suffered a mild concusion and sprained her left wrist and a finger. She was given a lot of medication and had to be looked after for the night.

Bea was giggling as they got her in the car. Oakley chose to ride in the front so he wouldn't sit next to her as he felt the burn of Tina's eyes.

They all shuffled into the apartment, not saying a word to one another. Richie had fallen asleep and he sat on her couch as Tina put Bea to bed. After an hour, she stomped down the halls and glared at Oakley.

"She wants you! I swear to God, if you make her cry, I'm going to push you down the stairs myself."

Oakley clenched the flowers in his hands as he stopped in the doorway. Bea was rocking back and forth on her bed as her dark brown hair stuck to her eye lashes. She had been toying with the buttons on her shirt as she ignored the movie that was playing on her TV.

 _Shaun of the dead._ _Figures_ , he thought to himself.

She looked to the door with a drugged grin.

"Heyhey, there Sexy! Get over here!!" He knew once the medicine wore off, she'd be saying the opposite. "Are those for me?"

He looked down at his hand with the flowers. He bought her white lilies stained with fake blood as a joke. She put the flowers next to her bed as he placed a gift bag on her lap. She rolled up as she dove inside the bag. Her face lit up as she pulled out a movie.

"Night of the Living Dead?"

"Yeah, I knew it was the only one in your collection that you didn't have, and there's something else at the bottom of the bag."

Her hand pulled out a leather glove with knives on the end. The same one from A Nightmare on Elm Street.

"I love it, Oakley. I've always wanted one! You are so lucky I'm right handed or else I would've needed your help wacking off."

She stiffled a giggle as Oakley smiled.

"I'm sorry, Bea. You told me..."

She pulled him by the front of his shirt and kissed the side of his neck. He moaned at the feeling of her tounge tracing the edge of his jaw where she hit him. She stopped and laid on her back with a flop.

"Damn. I missed," she teased as she moved to make room for him.

Oakley saw Bea bit her lip as she urged him to come closer.

"I can't. You're high."

"Stop feeling so guilty."

She slapped the side of his face and unbuttoned her shirt as he watched with hooded eyes. This didn't feel right. She opened the shirt and caressed her naked breast with her uninjured hand.

"Now we're even but if you _really_ want to make it up to me, then you'll get over here without any clothes and give me a hand since I can't use mine."

Oakley stripped himself and yanked the covers off of Bea in a flash. He crawled on top of her and claimed her lips as she arched up to him. He sucked lightly on her collarbone as he moved down to her chest. He took her nipples into his mouth, one at a time until she grabbed at his hair with her free hand.

He let his tongue flatten against her stomach as he hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties and sweatpants. He pulled them off and tossed them as he lifted a leg over his shoulder.

"No."

"What?"

"We can save that for another night, I just... want you, up here with me."

He whined and stopped as Bea winced in pain. He kissed his way back up her body but he refused to end the night without a taste of her. She moaned as she took his lips.

"Stop moving and let me take care of you."

"Okay," she snorted. His kisses distracted her from his hands as they traveled down her breasts to her navel, further down as he cupped her mound with his palm. "Mmm, a perfect fit, Good Sir. I think you should claim your prize."

"Why, thank you, young lady. Try not to move your hand."

His fingers arched as he purposely stroked her clit lazily. Her hips rocked with his fingers as they moved down to her wet slit. He moaned as he rested his head into her hair.

"Shit, Bea. You seeping just for me?"

His finger slipped between her folds to her wetness. He pushed in another long finger as she whined, then a third as he found her soft spot.

"How do you think I always got off, silly?"

Oakley took his hand away and sucked each finger slowly. He couldn't wait any longer as he moved from the bed to lock her door. The noises that were about to come would alert Tina if she was still there and he didn't want any interruptions. He turned as Bea spread her legs for him. She bit her lip as Oakley gripped himself and guided his cock into Bea's core. She gasped as Oakley was fully in her after a few thrusts.

"Are you okay?"

"Stop asking and fuck me already."

"Be careful what you wish for." He thrusted into her wetness with ease as her head fell back to the pillows. Oakley wanted to fuck her roughly and hear her scream but she was already in enough pain.

"How do I feel, Oakley?"

Bea pulled at his blond curls as she growled.

"You're tight and..."

He buried himself into her neck and sucked enough for her to softly whine over the movie. He knew she was close as he lifted her from the sheets and braced her against the wall.

"Hold on tightly, Bea."

On cue, she grabbed his hair as he pistoned into Bea as she bounced off his hips. His thumb reached down, pushing and rubbing at her clit as her eyes started to roll. Oakley felt Bea gush around his cock as she covered her mouth from alerting Tina. He pulled her hand away and swallowed her screams as he emptied into her with a few last thrusts. Oakley laid her down as he watched her naked chest heaved. Bea wrapped her arm around Oakley as someone banged on her door.

"Oakley? What are you doing in there? I have her pain medicine. Unlock the damn door."

"Wait! At least put your shorts on."

He zipped his shorts up, watching Bea cover herself with the sheet as he opened the door and grabbed the medicine without looking to Tina.

"Thanks, Tina."

He closed the door quickly and locked it as Tina knocked again.

"What are you doing, man? You need to let her rest. Oakley?!"

The banging got worse as Bea sits up, still high from the medicine.

"Holy shit, Tina, I'm fine! We were only fucking each other!"

"Wait, what?"

Richie could be heard on the other side of the door laughing his ass off as Tina joined him. Oakley winked as he took his shorts off and climbed into bed with Bea again.

"What happens when you're normal in the morning? Are you still going to be angry?"

"A little but I'll be fine. That was an awesome prank by the way. Next time be a zombie instead."

"So what should I do tomorrow morning, then?"

"If I get mad, you push me down onto the mattress as hard as you can, rip off my underwear and eat me out until I scream."

He kissed Bea, praying like hell that she would be furious in the morning.

 


End file.
